


Tell @PoetPip Your Fears {Hamilton Group Chat}

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family, Friendship, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, a lot of ships happen, crackfic, fears, pip is a cinnamon roll, scary movie mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PoetPip: but I wanted to show you and daddy laurens that I am a big boy CinnamonrollLizaQueen: Aww!!! <3 Adorbs!JLo: aw! Pip, me and lexi already know you're a big boyNonStopLexi: Yeah PoetPip: I know but I wanna prove it to you morexXTheoXx: It's ok Pip. Even big boys get scared.PoetPip: how do u know? No offense but you're a girlAuntieAngie: ... ;-;NonStopLexi: We all have fears! Even Daddy Alex and Laurens! And Uncle Laf ;)PoetPip: Really?JLo: Uh-huh! We can prove it.JLo: Everyone, tell us your fears to make Pip feel better!*After Philip watches a scary movie, the others comfort him by telling them their fears.





	Tell @PoetPip Your Fears {Hamilton Group Chat}

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying something new be patient

PoetPip: Guys...

NonStopLexi: Philip?? What the hell, son??? Why are you up so late??? ARE YOU OK BABY??? Where's Theo???

JLo: Calm down, babe ;-;

BurrSir: ...Daughter??

xXTheoXx: Eyo :3

PoetPip: Yeah im fine it's just ... um ... I wanted to talk to you guys

ThunderKing: It's literally 2:00am in the fucking morning

ThunderKing: wth

Jemmy_Senpai: Sorry guys he's like this when he's tired

AuntieAngie: What Jefferson is TRYING to say, Pip, is that we're here for you. What's wrong?

NonStopLexi: I bet it's the fucking horror movie we all watched

NonStopLexi: Isn't it?

PoetPip:....

LaffyTaffy: Alex!!! LANGUAGE!!!

NonStopLexi: sorry

xXTheoXx: It's okay, pippy <3 u can tell them

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: Yes, dear, we can help <3

PoetPip: Ok, ok, yeah ... the horror movie scared me ... im scared samara will come and kill me in my sleep now

Jemmy_Senpai: damn... now I can't sleep OoO

ThunderKing: Don't worry Maddie I'll protect u <3

BRAHBRAH: GAG

LaffyTaffy: aw shut up u want me to cuddle u too ;)

BRAHBRAH:....

NonStopLexi: It's ok Pip! U have Theo don't u?

JLo: Yeah go cuddle w/ Theo

BurrSir:.... Yea no

xXTheoXx: But uncle Laurens told me to sleep in the other room

xXTheoXx: I obeyed but that means Pip is by himself :"( hes scared and he needs me

ANDPEGGY: Laurens u did not ! Whyd you do that???

JLo: I'm sorry!!! I just ... I was trying to get their separation anxiety controlled. So I made them sleep in a dif room.

JLo: Im sorry pip :(

PoetPip: It's fine

PoetPip: so ... Theo can sleep w me? ^u^

xXTheoXx: :)

BurrSir: no

xXTheoXx: :(

ANDPEGGY: But AARON!!! He needs her ;-;

ThunderKing: I have no time for this shit

ThunderKing: Like everyone just sleep in Philip's room if ya have to

NonStopLexi: Ok right. Wouldn't you like that Pip? Did I just fckng agree with jefferass

PoetPip: but I wanted to show you and daddy laurens that I am a big boy :(

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: Aww!!! <3 Adorbs!

JLo: aw! Pip, me and lexi already know you're a big boy

NonStopLexi: Yeah :)

PoetPip: I know but I wanna prove it to you more

xXTheoXx: It's ok Pip. Even big boys get scared.

PoetPip: how do u know? No offense but you're a girl

AuntieAngie: ... ;-;

NonStopLexi: We all have fears! Even Daddy Alex and Laurens! And Uncle Laf ;)

PoetPip: Really?

JLo: Uh-huh! We can prove it.

JLo: Everyone, tell usyour fears to make Pip feel better! 

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: That would make you feel better sweetheart? <3

PoetPip: ... myb

ANDPEGGY: Ok! LAURENS UR FIRST

JLo: Wait wut? Ok ... im scared of losing my friends. And my dad finding out im gay & have a child

ANDPEGGY: A GAYBIE

LaffTaffy: OoO U had to go there???

ANDPEGGY: XD

NonStopLexi: Don't worry babe I wont let him know ;)

BRAHBRAH: Yeah he doesn't want to know what u guys do in private ...

AuntieAngie: WINK WINK

BurrSir: Keep this appropriate for my daughter!!!!

PoetPip: wow Laurens I had no idea .. Ur daddy that mean?

NonStopLexi: yes hes a bitch that sucks ass

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: ! ! ! !

ANDPEGGY: WATCH YOUR DAMN LANGUAGE!

ANDPEGGY: I mean uhh

BurrSir: -_-

ThunderKing: lol idiots

PoetPip: u next uncle thomas!!!

ThunderKing:...

NonStopLexi: He's scared that a) his hair will be ruined b) there's no more mac&cheese c) I win him @ cabinet battle ... which has already happened

ThunderKing: fck u alex

BurrSir: GUYS!!! CHILDREN ARE READING THIS

xXTheoXx: ,,, guys pls stop

PoetPip: is that true thomas?

ThunderKing: Well maybe but my worst fear is ... well um there's a lot but #1 is 100% losing my Jemmy James senpai that I love with all my heart <3 <3

BRAHBRAH: HEH GAAAAYYY

LaffyTaffy: says the one cuddling w his guy bff

Jemmy_Senpai: Aww Jeffykinz ty <3 <3 Luv u too

xXTheoXx: aww their so cute

BurrSir: !!!

ThunderKing: yw maddiekinz <3

NonStopLexi: gag

PoetPip: so im gonna guess most of you are afraid of losing others?

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: Yes, like I'm afraid of losing my dear sister Angelica

AuntieAngie: aw!

ANDPEGGY: ;-;

ANDPEGGY: u know what im done w this fam tbh

BurrSir: Same

LaffyTaffy: Even Mulligan has fears

PoetPip: OoO BUT HES SO TOUGH

BRAHBRAH: Ikr

BRAHBRAH: Yea I have some weird fears ,, besides losing my friends aka the HamilSquad

JLo: #SquadGoals

NonStopLexi: XD #SquadGoals: four gay guys walk into a bar ,,

BurrSir: !!!! ALEX. STOP.

xXTheoXx: lol

BRAHBRAH: I fear .....

ThunderKing: wait for it....

BRAHBRAH: ...Spiders.

Jemmy_Senpai: Wow really?

ANDPEGGY: wow I would have never guessed

BRAHBRAH: EVERYONE HAS FEARS OK

LaffyTaffy: shh its ok mon ami *hugs*

BRAHBRAH: *hugs bck* 

PoetPip: yea same but spiders are pretty scary OoO

ThunderKing: ikr

PoetPip: Uncle thomas, what's james scared of?

ThunderKing: well....there's a list

Jemmy_Senpai: Um (ironically) germs, Friday the 13th, being embarrassed in front of a crowd, zombies, death, the sky falling down, losing Thomas, the sun going dim, snakes, sharks, tripping in public, accidently hurting Thomas, diseases, falling asleep and never waking up, dolls, Thomas hurting himself, fire, aliens, ghosts, never seeing Thomas again, not being good enough, Thomas leaving me...

NonStopLexi: OoO wow .... Howd u type that fast

ANDPEGGY: Poor guy has so many fears...

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: so sweet his #1 fears have something to w Thomas getting harmed :)

ThunderKing: Yeah that's why im part of his therapy plan

ThunderKing: I will never leave u, Maddie <3

JLo: That's actually rlly cute

xXTheoXx: awww!!!!

ThunderKing: ps you ARE good enough and anyone who contradicts me can meet me in the depths of hell and kiss satan's ass

BurrSir: That's it bye

 _BurrSir_ _has left the chat room_

Jemmy_Senpai: thank u thomas <3

PoetPip: how do u deal w so many fears?

Jemmy_Senpai: BFFs help

PoetPip: J so Theo can help? She can sleep w me?

NonStopLexi: Will that help you, Pip?

PoetPip: yea!

JLo: Well, now that Burr is gone, I give Theo permission to sleep w you

ANDPEGGY: wink

AuntieAngie: stfu they're fucking SEVEN

XxTheoXx: yay!!! Thank u uncle Laurens!!!!

 _PoetPip_ _and_ _XxTheoXx_ _have left the chat room_

NonStopLexi: huh that took shorter time than I thought

JLo: they grow up so fast :)

ThunderKing: Well now that THAT's over...

ThunderKing: gnight motherfuckers I hate u all

ThunderKing: ok not really

ThunderKing: I love Madison

ThunderKing: but yea goodnight stupids

Jemmy_Senpai: I apologize

 _ThunderKing_ _and_ _Jemmy_Senpai_ _have left the chat room_

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: Goodnight dears! <3

AuntieAngie: Let's go, Pegs

ANDPEGGY: finally u remembered me???

 _CinnamonrollLizaQueen_ _,_ _AuntieAngie_ _and ANDPEGGY have left the chat room_

LaffyTaffy: SQUAD GOOOOAAAALLSSS

JLo: I was bout to type that yo XD

NonStopLexi: XD

BRAHBRAH: Well I gotta go do things

BRAHBRAH: ...actually just watch Netflix w Laf

BRAHBRAH: Bye

NonStopLexi: Bye!

JLo: Bye!!

LaffyTaffy: til next time mon amis!!!

 _BRAHBRAH and_ _LaffyTaffy_ _have left the chat room_

JLo: Well...now what

JLo: It's just you and me now, Alex

NonStopLexi: :) Just how I like it

JLo: Pfft ok well u cant seduce me while we're in a group chat

NonStopLexi: uh yea ik XD

JLo: jk but srsly im cold come to bed and stop writing

NonStopLexi: ok fine but only cause u said so ;)

NonStopLexi: COLD IN MY POSSESSIONS, WARM IN MY FRIENDSHIP—

JLo: oml just go to bed XD

NonStopLexi: someone's desperate to cuddle am I right

 _JLo_ _has left the chat room_

NonStopLexi: well damn ok then

NonStopLexi: I have this place to myself

NonStopLexi: huh ...

NonStopLexi: ...

NonStopLexi: I LOVE U LAURENS

NonStopLexi: marry me pls

NonStopLexi: Also FUCK JEFFERSON

NonStopLexi: w a CHAINSAW

NonStopLexi: also john adams doesn't have a real job and hes fat

NonStopLexi: k im done

PoetPip: daddy I can see u

NonStopLexi: SHIT PHILIP HOW'D U GET HERE WHY DIDN'T THE CHAT ROOM THING DIDN'T INFORM YOU WERE HERE???

NonStopLexi: PIP???? 


End file.
